Industrial controllers are special purpose computers used for controlling industrial processes, manufacturing equipment, and other factory automation. In accordance with a control program, the industrial controller measures one or more process variables or inputs reflecting the status of a controlled process, and changes outputs effecting control of the process. The inputs and outputs may be binary, (e.g., on or off), as well as analog inputs and outputs assuming a continuous range of values. The control program may be executed in a series of execution cycles with batch processing capabilities.
The measured inputs received from a controlled process and the outputs transmitted to the process generally pass through one or more input/output (I/O) modules. These I/O modules serve as an electrical interface between the controller and the controlled process, and may be located proximate or remote from the controller. The inputs and outputs are recorded in an I/O table in processor memory. Input values may be asynchronously read from the controlled process by one or more input modules and output values are written directly to the I/O table by the processor for subsequent communication to the process by specialized communications circuitry. An output module may interface directly with a controlled process, by providing an output from an I/O table to an actuator such as a valve, solenoid, and the like.
During execution of the control program, values of the inputs and outputs exchanged with the controlled process pass through the I/O table. The values of inputs in the I/O table are asynchronously updated from the controlled process by dedicated scanning circuitry. This scanning circuitry may communicate with input modules over a bus on a backplane or network communications. The scanning circuitry also asynchronously writes values of the outputs in the I/O table to the controlled process. The output values from the I/O table are then communicated to one or more output modules for interfacing with the process. Thus, the processor may simply access the I/O table rather than needing to communicate directly with the controlled process.
An industrial controller may be customized to a particular process by writing control software that may be stored in the controller's memory and/or by changing the hardware configuration of the controller to match the control task. Controller hardware configuration is facilitated by separating the industrial controller into a number of control modules, each of which performing a different function. Particular control modules needed for the control task may then be connected together on a common backplane within a rack. The control modules may include processors, power supplies, network communication modules, and I/O modules exchanging input and output signals directly with the controlled process. Data may be exchanged between modules using a backplane communications bus, which may be serial or parallel. A typical hardware modification may involve adding additional I/O modules so as to be able to control additional equipment.
Various control modules of the industrial controller may be spatially distributed along a common communication link in several racks. Certain I/O modules may thus be located in close proximity to a portion of the control equipment, and away from the remainder of the controller. Data is communicated with these remote modules over a common communication link, or network, wherein all modules on the network communicate using a standard communications protocol.
In a typical distributed control system, one or more output modules are provided for interfacing with a process. The outputs derive their control or output values in the form of a message from a master or peer device over a network or a backplane. For example, an output module may receive an output value from a processor, such as a programmable logic controller (PLC), via a communications network or a backplane communications bus. The desired output value is generally sent to the output module in a message, such as an I/O message. The output module receiving such a message will provide a corresponding output (analog or digital) to the controlled process.
Conventional output module devices are typically provided an output value solely through network messages, and some may go to a known state or hold the last value upon a network communication fault. For example, the module provides an output according to an output value received in an I/O message from a master (e.g., a PLC), and will maintain that value during normal operation until another message is received or a network communications fault occurs. However, there are many conditions or events for which it may be desirable to provide another output value to the device. Heretofore, the source of an output value was determined according to fixed controller architecture constraints. Thus a user had limited ability to define output device behavior in lieu of regular I/O messages.